Forget Fantasy Heros I Want My Girl Back!
by penguinsruledaworld
Summary: Kim has gone missing, the local police aren't that much help so it is up to Jack to find her... But who or WHAT took her? Short chapter fic!


The air was heavy at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Sirens filled the air with sounds, and all eyes could see the flashing red and blue lights. Tears fell to the ground…

Someone was gone; everyone knew it and they felt it in their hearts… Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy all had sad faces, but seemed to be holding on strong. Jack's parents rushed towards the group of his closes friends. "Is Jack okay?" She asked. Milton shook his head, "He's fine it's it's…" Milton couldn't finish his sentence. Jack's mom let out a ragged breath, "its Kim isn't it?" They all slowly nodded. "Then- then where's Jack?" She asked. "He went after Kim, he was the only one who saw what happened to her," Eddie explained. In a different setting Jack ran as fast as he could. He knew who took Kim and he wasn't going to let them get away with it. She was such a sweet girl he couldn't believe that anyone would take her or even think about hurting her.

"Kim!" He shouted out. No one was in sight and all he could hear was his own pounding heart and heavy breaths. He had to keep running though he would never give up on Kim. Never! Trees passed his eye sight only to be followed by more trees was he even on the right path anymore? He ran until he fell to the ground bashing his chin on a broken tree limb. "Kim!" He screamed once more and that's all he remembered and he blacked out.

"Kim?" Jack asked. It all seemed groggy, fog covered each inch of the long light green grass. Kim giggled and ran towards a small pool of water. Jack watched as she dove into the grey water. All of sudden the air grew cold and the water iced over, Kim still inside the water. "No!" Jack shouted as he ran towards the pond. He franticly searched for something he could use to bash the ice in. There was nothing, so he started punching the ice. It was just too thick.

"Dang it! Kim!" He shouted. He looked down towards the ice and saw a shadowy figure underneath it. "Kim?" He asked. He whipped away the fog on the ice to find Kim awake and smiling her eyes wide open. She waved to him and made a motion for him to come in.

When she saw the sad scared look on his face her expression turned from whimsical joy to puzzled confusion. She pressed her hand on the ice and pushed up. She was panicking and punching with all her might on the ice. Then her eyes turned big and something dragged her down. The ice started to shake and Jack slowly moved away. The ground was shaking like an earthquake and Jack tried to get up but kept tripping so he crawled into the grass.

And right before his very eyes a red dragon flew out of the water that had now turned into hot steamy molten lava. His mouth gapped open and a scream slowly came out. "It's okay Jack I can deal with it!" A ragged Kim said from the dragons long purple claws.

"Kim, I'm not giving up without a fight!" Jack screamed back, but the dragon was gone.

Jack awoke in a dark cold place he wasn't sure what it was and it hurt to think because his head was throbbing from the fall. He shuffled around in a crouched position feeling the ground. He felt leaves and dirt scattered around a cold hard surface. He lifted his hands over his head and felt the same cool hard surface. "A cave," he said aloud to himself. He heard someone chuckle from the background, "You are right my clever stranger." Jack couldn't see anything for the cave was too dark but the voice was heavily accented and crackly. "Who are you?" Jack asked trying to swallow the giant lump forming in his throat. His mouth was dry and he could barely get the words out.

"Well, I could explain who I am or I could show you," The voice continued. "It is your choice my friend." Jack swallowed he didn't really need to think, "L-let me see you." The voice let out the same low chuckle as before. Jack heard a match strike and he got up on his feet in a crouched position ready to strike at any given moment.

An orange red colored lighting filled the small cave like room in seconds. Jack's eyes grew big as he saw the creature standing before him. "W-what are you?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. "I am a wood imp," The creature answered simply. He matched the moist mossy covered trees outside with color and he wore dingy rag like clothes. He had wide eyes and elf like ears. His face showed years of wisdom.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the wood imp, "Now, dear boy if you wish to find Kim you need to follow these rules. First hold out your wrist," Jack did as he was told. The wood imp took a sharp metallic object that resembled household scissors. He cut thin lines into Jack's wrist. "Ahhhhh! Stop it! Please stop it hurts!" Jack screamed in pain.

Crimson dots fell off his skin and onto the dusty dirt. "Hold still boy!" The creature demanded in a harsh tone. Jack bit his lip to stop from crying out. "Done," the wood imp finally said. Jack looked at his arm something was drawn on it but what? "That's a map you will need to use to find this girl, Kim," the wood imp explained.

Jack looked down at his arm, some cuts were deep and some were shallow. But they all seemed to give off a fluorescent glow. He could hear Kim screaming almost what was she saying? It sounded like "Jack help!" But it was muffled and faint… Jack knew Kim would never call for him. He was going to try and save her anyways. He could almost smell her too, she smelled like Pink perfume and strawberry shampoo. It sent chills up his spine.

The wood imp smirked. 'Oh, how foolish this boy is.' The creature thought to himself. Jack set off and the wood imp shook his head as he watched the boy walk into the deep forest with only a silly map to guide him.

Though the screaming was faint it was still there… No not with Jack with the grungy creature…. Jack didn't know and now he was leaving…

TBH


End file.
